Forum:360 Looking for S
I would love to dupe that orion, NoelarExpress message me on xbl UnseenFaTaLiTy. I will help you with your misson too. i play single player but have live.. but my problem is i cant find anything good.. i use white and 1 purple weapon.. advice? - tanna man 112 I've got a lvl 48 Orion 700 dmg, but a much beter hellfire dmg 186 lvl 60, hard volcano lvl 60 dmg 956, and some others. If you need them we can dupe. Mesage me UnseenFaTaLiTy xbl :All I need is the Orion, since I need to be able to ricochet bullets. Thanks, I'll drop you a message tomorrow. CTangent 01:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I've got an lvl 55 Orion with x4 shock, dmg: 932 accuracy: 96.7 RoF: 2.7 clip size of 16. I'd be willing to dupe it for you if you could help me out with the Super Marcus Sweep mission. NoelarExpress 02:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC)NoelareExpress :Thanks, but I haven't gotten to that mission yet, and I won't for a while, so I wouldn't be much help to you. Sorry. CTangent 01:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ill help you out, ive been looking everywere for a stronger orion to pwn crawmerex with. GT is same as -> Truerurouni(talk) 06:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, I'm looking for an S&S Orion of some sort for its ability to ricochet bullets. I've got some stuff I'd be willing to trade for it, including *Level 48 HellFire, 92 dmg, 83.3 accuracy, 10.8 fire rate with 4x fire *Level 43 Hard Volcano 421 dmg, 96.7 accuracy, 0.9 fire rate with 4x fire *Level 54 Pestilent Defiler, 454 dmg, 89.3 accuracy, 1.3 fire rate with 4x corrosive *Level 54 Pestilent Defiler, 344 dmg, 93.3 accuracy, 1.6 fire rate with 4x corrosive *Level 47 Double Anarchy, 115x4 dmg, 27.0 accuracy, 9.7 fire rate *Level 56 Liquid Thunder, 919 dmg, 93.6 accuracy, 2.7 fire rate along with some other stuff. Anyone interested? CTangent 02:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey man message me ill take a look GT= Mc StickySticks :Sure, I'll drop you a message tomorrow. CTangent 01:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey i will be willing to help you out for that orion my gamertag is Z0MB1E C0W the o are zeros and the i is a one so add me please and if i did this wrong please someone tell me how to add a commet on the forumthank you Mine has 1019 damage, 96% acc, 2.4 fire rate, 16 magazine size, 4x shock, Highest one I have seen to date, but will only copy for a sniper of equal or a little less fire rate, close to or same damage, BUT with 4x another element. Example: A 4x fire sniper, 800+ damage, 2.0+ fire rate, with nice acc. Now change the fire to any other element other then shock and I will copy my orion for anyone. Looking for fire, corrosive, and explosive. Gamer Tag Mav Zee my friend has an orion... i could get him to dupe it for you if i get a certain sniper. Torgue Erupting Cobra mazman1521